wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Under the Waves
Author's Note: This is really just writing practice for me. I'd love to finish it, but no promises. I may make a character list but, again, no promises. Feel free to edit grammar errors but NOTHING ELSE. - Spirit978 Under the Waves - Prologue A panicked dragonet rushed through the streets of the village, constantly glancing back. The shouts of SeaWing guards echoed throughout the alleyways. Wanted papers that had peeled off the wall crunched under her talons. All of them were dragonets like her. All had a coin price above their head. She spotted one out of the corner of her eye. Smushed between a black NightWing hybrid - 5000 coins - and a pinkish blue SkyWing hybrid - 100 coins - was a poster of her own face, with a smug smile. 200 coins. She felt a blast of air and turned, hearing shouting up ahead. She flicked her tail barb as two SeaWings blocked her way, snarling. “Scum!” one, a large green dragon, snarled. “You can’t escape!” She growled softly. Her tail barb flicked dangerously as she looked over the two, growling. The light from the two full moons was enough to light up their faces. The green one was male, with rage-filled blue eyes. The second was a deep blue female, her golden eyes glittering with satisfaction. She leapt for the green dragon, breathing a blast of fire as she swung around her tail barb. A roar burst from his mouth as the stinger plunged into his flesh. He collapsed to the ground as she turned to the second dragon, only to see her already on the ground. She frowned, seeing a large, dark purple dragon standing above the deep blue SeaWing. The dragonet growled softly, flicking her tail barb.' “Tropic, isn’t it?” he said, blinking his indigo eyes. “Come with me.” Tropic growled. “How do you know my name?” she said, eyes wide.'' He laughed softly. “I keep track of the wanted posters. It’s stay out here and get torn to shreds by guards, or come with me.” She flicked her barbed tail. She sure didn’t trust him, but she had no other options. She nodded, and he took off running. Tropic followed, constantly looking behind her. After a bit, he pushed open the door to a relatively luxurious house. Paintings adorned the walls. Tropic spotted one of the SeaWing King Swordfish and SeaWing Queen Delta, eating fish by the shore. However, it seemed several paintings had been taken down, judging by the nails stuck into the wall with no apparent purpose. The SeaWing closed the door behind her, locking it. Several dragonets poked their heads around walls, several holding candles. Most were obvious SeaWing hybrids. The purple SeaWing turned to them, blinking. “She’s fine, I think. Are you injured, Tropic?” She shook her head, examining the dragonets. Most were anywhere from one to seven, and all seemed to be hybrid. “Who are you?” she asked nobody in particular. The purple SeaWing frowned. “I'm Halibut. The dragonets are Toad, Seagull, Iceberg, Catfish, and Abyss.” A greenish MudWing Hybrid, presumably Toad, walked up to her. He seemed to be the oldest of the group, judging by his size. He reached out a talon, which Tropic nervously took. “Tropic,” she said, looking around. A pinkish blue dragonet in the corner breathed a blast of fire at a pot of water, boiling it. She scooped out some with a cup, and dropped a few leaves into it. They set it on a table and walked over to Tropic. All the dragonets started walking up to her. Halibut stepped in between them. “Let Tropic rest. Thanks for making some tea, Seagull, though. Do we have any empty beds?” A grayish IceWing hybrid tried to shake her head, but Toad growled at her. “Yes, we do,” he said. “We’ll just have to make Catfish share a room with someone.” Halibut sighed. “Yes, his old room, of course.” All five dragonets began to grumble. Toad sighed and nodded towards Tropic. “Follow me,” he said, walking down a hallway. Tropic followed, ignoring the glares from Catfish. They came quickly to a door. A name had once been scratched into the wood, but it’d been clawed away. He pushed open the door, revealing a rather clean room with two beds. Tropic collapsed onto one of the beds, curling her barbed tail in. The last thing she saw was Toad setting down the cup of tea before dark wings wrapped around her eyes, and she collapsed into sleep. Chapter 1 - Puffin Puffin walked through the streets, the cloak fitted snugly around his chest. His deep blue eyes shimmered as he walked through the streets, his talons making marks in the sand. He clung to the shadows, out of fear a dragon may get a peek under his hood and cloak. He heard a slight commotion from the beach, and looked out around the corner. Several guards surrounded something on the shore, grumbling softly. Puffin walked out, stepping a bit closer. "It's a hybrid," one said with disgust. Another frowned. "Look at the wings. That pattern can't be natural." "Doesn't matter," said another. "So what if it has some fancy tatoos?" "Leave it to die on the shore," one spat, eyes narrowed. Another growled at them. "You know Oyster's orders." While they were arguing, Puffin stepped closer. There was a dragon in front of them, various shades of green and black. Their wings swooped back in a strange way. Puffin looked around, spotting a loose brick from one of the houses. He picked it up, throwing it a wall across the alley. It bounced off the wall, hitting one of the guards in the side of the head. The group instantly turned to chaos, running in the direction of the wall. Not seeing the imaginary perpetrator, they raced down an alleyway. Puffin smiled and ran forwards, grabbing the hybrid and trying to drag them into a nearby fishing hut. As the guards shouts grew louder, he gave up and rounded a corner into an alley. The hybrid's eyes flicked open, a shimmering teal. Their eyes met, and her face twisted into an expression of confusion. "H-..." she began with a growl, but trailed off. Puffin looked away, examining her features. She had gills on either side of her neck, and glow-scales speckling her body. There was something vaguely familliar about her face shape, but Puffin couldn't place it. She suddenly tried to stand, and Puffin jolted forwards. "Don't go out," he said. "They're looking for us." She pulled away. "Where's the general? Who are you?" she whispered, hissing. He blinked. "I'm Puffin. You?" She growled softly. "Lily," she said, looking around. "Where under the three moons is this?" He coughed. "Uh, Gold Shores?" She blinked. "And... where is that?" "Uh.. The Kingdom of the Sea? Near The Diamond Spray Delta?" Puffin responded. She was silent for a bit. "Have you sustained a head injury recently?" He chuckled softly. "Not that I'm aware of." She looked around, eyes locking onto some old wanted posters nearby. Puffin followed her gaze. All of them had the same format, with only names, prizes, and the pictures changed. ''By order of Queen Delta and King Swordfish, this dragon is to be brought to justice: The names of several dragons followed, along with a headshot with their main features. Tropic, Seagull, Lionfish, Anglerfish, Quicksand, Abyss Prize for Capture: ''The prizes ranged anywhere from 50 to 5000. ''See an official for more information on the subject. Lily blinked, looking around. "Wait... this is The Distant Kingdoms, isn't it?" she said, looking around. "What?" Puffin said, distracted. "Whatever my father called it, Pyre place?" "Pyrrhia?" he said, frowning. "Yes, we're on Pyrrhia. Where else would we be?" She put a talon on her forehead, eyes wide. "Why did I never pay attention, why?" she said, growling. "I don't-" Puffin cut her off. "Please. The louder you are the more likely guards will hear you." She blinked. "What've I done wrong? Am I in the company of a criminal?" He blinked. "I'm a hybrid, and judging by your appearance, you are too." She paused, then sighed. "Wow thanks for pointing out the obvious. Why is that so bad?" Puffin shrugged. "The SeaWing King and Queen despise them. I forget the justification, something about us being violent disgraces." She seemed to be deep in thought, glancing at the posters again. "So, where can I be safe?" He sighed. "As far as I know, nowhere in The Sea Kingdom." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) __FORCETOC__